American Dreams
by Maggie9
Summary: The Frist American Dreams Story Ever Written! Mostly Meg,JJ, & Will Meg and Luke are getting closer and JJ has a new girl friend. Will wonders if his dream will ever come true.
1. This Kiss!

Meg combed her blond hair. Soft curls bounced on her shoulder. "It's My Birthday" Patty cried waking up "No your brithdayis 3 days away" Meg informed her sister. "oh" Patty said "Right". "Patty, you have been doing this for days am sick of waking up to "Its my birthday". "Sorry, Meg" Patty said snotty. "You'll be late, hurry" Meg said walked to the door. "For what?. It's Saturday" Patty asked confused. "You have a make up lesson. You have to be at Luke's in an hour" Meg answered. When she said Luke's name her heart gave a light flutter. "Why am I going over to Luke's. He always comes over here" Patty asked. "he didn't tell mom. He just said to be over to his house at 10". "Oh yah" Patty said sitting up in her bed. "Hurry" Meg called going down the stairs "Meg, Patty, JJ hurry breakfast is ready" Meg`s mom called. "I'm here Mom" meg said kissing her mother on the cheek. "Morning Meg" her father said "Morning Dad". "Where is your brother & sister" he asked. "Well Patty is getting dressed and I dunno where JJ is" Meg said biting into a piece of toast. "Right here" JJ answered coming in "hey everybody". "Good Morning, sweet heart" Mrs.P said. JJ took a piece of toast off the table "I am meeting Ali at the skating rink, so I have to go". "Okay" Mr.P said. "Who's Ali" Patty asked coming into the room. "JJ`s girlfriend" Will laughed from the table. "shut up Will" JJ said leaving the room. "JJ" Meg`s father warned. "Meg can you bring Patty over to Luke's" Mrs.P asked. "Mom" Meg whined. "She would love to" Roxanne said coming into the kitchen. "Rox, when did you get here" Meg asked "And No I wouldn`t". "Yes you would, & JJ let me". "Patty, Meg will take you and pink you up. Meg, Roxanne can help you pick out Patty`s gift" Mrs.P said. "fine" Meg said "Let me get my coat". Meg and Roxanne went up to Meg & Patty`s room. When Roxanne shut the door Meg asked "Rox, why would I want to bring HER to Luke`s". "Because it will give you a chance to see Luke" Roxanne pointed out "The last time you saw him was at church". "Oh yah" Meg said happily remembering the kiss.   
  



	2. Skateing Rinks & Piano Lessons can Being...

  
"Hello Ali" JJ said to his new girlfriend. " JJ" Alison cried wrapping her arms around his neck "This is going to be so fun. I love to skate". "Well actually I am not so good" JJ confessed "I hope i don`t slow you down". "JJ Peroir you could never slow me down" She said. "I cannot believe i didn't notice this girl sooner. I think I am falling in love with her" he though watching her put on her skates. "Come on then, let's go. Put on your skates" she cocked. "Okay but I am better at Football then Skateing". "Oh JJ" Alison laughed. JJ smiled at tied up his last skate. Alison took JJ`s hand and took him onto the ice. He stumbled and she helped him back up "You weren`t kidding were you" she laughed. "No"he said embarrassed. "Come on" She said dragging him. JJ smiled at the blond. She was like an angel. She had long curly blond hair & sky blue eyes. "Why didn`t I take notice to you before this" he asked her. She tured and looked shocked, the her face light up in happiness "I dunno. But hopefully we can make up for lost time" she joked. 

"Patty, If you don`t move those legs you will be late" Meg said dragging her sister down the crowed streets. "Meg" Patty complained. "Patty" Meg warned. "So Patty gotta a boyfriend, yet" Rozanne asked. "No!" Meg laughed "Who would want to date Patty". "Shut your mouth Megan, You don`t know if I have or not. And besides you don`t". Roxanne tried to cover mouth from laughing. "Don't call me Megan & I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap. But I am not in a very good mood" Meg said. "Fine" Patty said "would you be in this mood because Luke.A dn you neveres about seeing him aftr the kiss" Patty asked. Meg stopped and turned arounf "Patty" she cried "Did you read my diary". "No" Patty shook her head "I heard you and Roxanne talking". "Patty" Meg said her shoulders slumpping "I hate it when you do this". "Sorry" She muttered. "Well we are here. I`ll wait out here, Meg You can bring her in" Roxanne said sitting on a step. "Rox" Meg said looking at her. "Shoo" Roxane laughed. Meg smiled and walked into the store behind Patty. 'Hi Patty, Mrs.Peroir one minute" Luke said not looking up from a large pile of records. Patty snifled a little laughter, But Meg stoped her before Luke could hear.Meg had to smile herself, "Mrs.Peroir....."Luke said looking up. He stopped when he saw Meg standing there. His heart gave a fluttered when her saw her. Her blonde curls bounced on her shoulder and she wore a big smile. She had on her winter coat, but he still saw her as beautifu Meg Peroir"Oh Hi Meg, Sorry About that" he blushed. "Hi Luke, My mom wanted me to bring Patty over for her lesson" she smiled. "Right. Patty the pianio I want you to use is over there" he pointed to a large piano over on the other side of the room. Patty raised her eye brow at the but she went over any ways. Luke walked over closer to Meg "Hi". "Hi" she laughed "I think we al ready said hello to each other". "Right" he said looking down at his feet. "I/" "How" The both said at the same time. They laughed. Patty looked over at them and tried not to laugh.'How have you been" Luke asked. "Luke, you saw me on Christmas Eve. That was only 2 weeks ago. But I am fine. Well I kind of missed you over Xmas" she admitted. "I missed you two" he admitted. "Meg would you go on a date with me this Friday" he asked in a rush. he waited for her to say no but "Yes" Came out happily. "Okay, really. How about a movie" he asked. "Sure" she said "I better go Roxanne is waiting for me. We are going shopping"."Okay, Bye" Luke said. She turned to leaven but then she turned to face Luke agian. She looked up and gave him a short kiss on the lips. Patty & LUke`s eyes opened shocked. Meg smiled and walked out very fast.Luke stood still and felt his lips "It time for my lesson" Patty called trying to wake him up "Comeing he called.   
  



	3. Ohmigod!

"ohmigod" Meg cried leaning herself agianest the outside of the door "I cannt belive i just did that". "What" Roxanne cried jumping off the step "What happened". "I kissed him" Meg whispered. "What!!!!!" Roxanne screamed 'Agian. Oh My little Meg is growing up". Meg smiled and they walked up the steps to Jefferson`s store. 

"I cannot believe i let you talk me into skating" JJ laughed flinging himself on a bench. "What you were good" Alison laughed "Except for the 10 times you fell". "Hey I could have hurted myself" JJ said pretending to be sad. "Oh my poor baby" Alison said hugging JJ "How about i kiss ur boo boo". "Okay" JJ said his head shooting up. "Fine" Alison laughed "Where does it hurt". "Here" JJ said sadly touching his lips. "Liar" Alison cried slapping his chest. They they shared a long sweet kiss. "Want to get some hot chocolate" JJ asked. "Sure" Alison said jumping up. She forgot about her skates and fell into JJ`s arms. They both laughed. Little did they know Beth was watching them from across the street. 

"Dad Can I play football some day" Will asked his father. "Well Will, I don`t know" His father said looking at youngest son then at his leg. "But dad I really want to and didn`t you always tell us we could do or be whatever we wanted to" Will pleaded. "I know Will, but whatever is in the cards for us we do. Maybe you will play football and maybe you won`t. Like I said it`s all in the cards" His father said. "Fine" Will said grumpy "Every one in this family can do what they want except me. JJ plays football, Meg dances, & Patty plays piano. When it my turn". He limped up the stairs to his bed room. Jack watched sadly as his youngest son`s dreams disappered like the moon when the sun comes out. 

Friday night. Date night for JJ & Meg 

"Meg hurry" Roxanne cried. "I`m have nothing to wear" she complaned. "Here" Roxanne takeing takeing off her new pink dress and flung it at Meg "I`ll wear that" she pointed at Meg`s plain black skrit and blue sweater. "Rox that`s ur new dress" Meg said in awe "So i don`t have a date tonight. Brad is bring me out tomorrow" She said. "Bu...but Roxanne your saved and saveed for that dress" Meg. "Shoo" Roxanne said buttonong up the blue sweater. The door bell rang and the girl`s jumped. 


	4. May I Have This Dance?

*Sorry So Short 

* * *

  
JJ opened the door "Hello JJ, I am here to pick up Meg". "Hey Luke come on in" JJ said letting Luke come out of the cold into the warm house. "Ill be down in a sec" Meg called. Roxanne helped Meg into her blue winter jacket "You look great, After I wear that dress on bandstand you will so need to wear it" Roxanne laughed. "Okay your hair is great, you shoes look good with the dress. and the dress is beautiful. I must say I have great taste" Roxanne said. "My hair, is t.." Meg asked again "Fine, now go". Meg and Roxanne hugged and Meg walked slowly out of her room and down the stairs. JJ & Luke were talking but Luke took notice and his eye opened wide. JJ turned around to see his baby sister look very grown up "Hi Luke. Ready to go" she smiled. "Sure am, bye JJ". "Later Luke, c-ya Meg" JJ smiled and walked into the kitchen were ALison & Will were waiting for him. JJ got stuck baby sitting but Ali didn't mind. She just came over with browie`s and a movie and said the night would be perfect. "Meg you look great" Luke said eyeing her up and down "Thanks. You look good to" she stuttered. Luke smiled and held out his hand 'Ready". "Yah" Meg whispered. She looked back and Roxanne was giving her a thumbs up sigh from the top of the stairs. 

"Alison will you read me a bed time story" 8 year old Will asked. "Sure" She answered "What one". "This one" He said handing her a book "Peter Pan" She exclaimed "I love this book". Moments later JJ came into to see Alison & will laying on the bed reading away. His heart melted, he loved her so much. But they had only been dating for 2 weeks and he did`t know if she felt the same way.? 

Awhile later when Will fell asleep Alison came down stairs. JJ sat thinking on the couch "hey Handsome, whatcha thicken" she asked. "Nothing" he replied "JUst how much I would love to dance with you" he said slyly. "Well what's stopping you" She asked. JJ smiled and turned on the radio. He walked over and took Allison's hand "May i" he joked. "You may" she giggled. JJ took her into his arms and held her close listing to the words of the song. 

If u c me walking down the street and i start to cry. Walk on by, oh walk on by. Make believe that u don't see the tears just let me grieve in privet b/c each time i c u i break to cry. oh walk on by (stop) I just can't get over loosing so if i c walk on by. oh walk on by, Foolish know that i can feel so just let be hurt. The tear ,sadness, and hurt you gave me when you said good-bye. Just walk on by.

"Did you like the movie" Luke asked helping Meg into his car. "I loved it" she smiled. "Good" he said closing the door. "So where to" he asked. "I don't know. Where ever you want to" Meg smiled. "I know the perfect place" Luke smiled mysteriously. "Where" Meg asked getting excited. "Its a surprise" Luke said taking a hold of her hand. Meg looked out the window as the drove away from the cinema. Jimmy Riley walked out (with a tall blond hooked on to his arm) just in time to see Luke give Meg a kiss before driving away. "How dare you make a fool of me Meg Preior"(sorry I know it`s spelled wrong) he said angery. 

More Soon 

In The Next Chapter:   
JJ tells Alison he is falling in love with her   
Jimmy watchs Meg & Luke   
Will`s dreams are shattered 


	5. I Think I Love You

* I don't know how old every one is so in this story JJ, Luke, Alison, Jimmy & Beth are in grade 12, Meg & Roxanne are in grade 10, Patty is in grade 6, & Will is in grade 3. 

When the song ended JJ kissed Allison's cheek **"Ali I have to tell you something" **JJ said. **"What?" **She asked. **"Alison Riley I think I am falling in love with you"** he told her. He couldn't bare to look at her when he finished telling her. **" I think i love you too JJ" **she said. "**really?"** he asked.** "Yes JJ. I love you"** she smiled. "**well then will you go to the sr. prom with me?"** he asked. **"Yes" **Ali cried hugging JJ **"I would be honored to go to the prom with you"**. JJ & Alison smiled at each other and shared a long sweet kiss. 

"**Where are we?"** Meg asked Luke as they near a big meadow. Luke took a hold of Meg`s hand and led her to a spot where the grass was low, and wild flowers grew in a large circle. **" Look up at the stars" **Luke told her "**This is the only spot in this whole town where you can see the stars perfectly". "Oh Luke" **Meg exclaimed **"This is perfect. Thank you for bringing me here".** Meg looked up into the black sky "**It` sure is beautiful"** Meg commented **" sure is"** Luke smiled. He looked at Meg whne he spoke instead of the sky. Meg looked over at him and smiled. He blushed at her stare.**"Meg i was wondering if you would maybe..i dunno.....would you...maybe" **Luke stammered.** "Yes" **Meg asked. **"Go to the prom with me?"** he asked. "**ohmigosh really"** she asked stunned. **"ah ha"** he said shakeing his head.**"I would love to"** she said **"I can`t belive you asked me"**. He laughed **"Well who else whould I ask" **he joked **"Jamie Sullivan" **Meg said nervy. **"Jamie Sullivan"** Luke asked suprised **"Why would I ask her"**. **"Luke it is not a secret she had a huge crush on you"** Meg said. "**Jamie has a crush on me"** he asked surprised. **"Yah"**Meg said. **"Jamie has a crush on me. wow"** Luke said letting it set in "**me". "Don`t sound to happy about it" **Meg said disapointed Luke sounded so happy. "**Meg"** Luke said** "I didn`t.." **Luke said trying to explain**."Luke i would lilke to go home now" **Meg said walked towards the car. **"Meg"** Luke cried chaseing after her. **"now" **Meg said sadly. "**fine" **Luke said sadly. Jimmy watched from behind a tree when they drove away he started to laugh **"It will be so easy to spilt these to up. All I have to do is ask Jamie for Luke and then when Meg finds out ask her myself"**. Luke started to walk to his car but he slipped in a puddle of mud. **"crap"** he cried "**my new doc martins". (LOL)**

**~the next day~**   
JJ & Will ran across the lawn playing football."Catch Will" JJ cried. He threw the ball and Will ran after the ball. it headed stright towards the window. Will caught it just in time. **"Way to go Will" **JJ cried running over."**thanks JJ" **Will said giving his brother a high five **"Am i getting better?"** he asked. **"You sure are. You will soon be better then me"** JJ laughed. **"Really"** Will asked surprised. **"Really"** Jj said patting his little brother on the head. **"let`s go in now. It`s almost supper time"** JJ said.**"One more trough" **Will begged. **"Okay"** JJ said giving in. Will ran as fast as he could to the end of the lawn. The ball sailed threw the air. Will back up trying to catch. **"JJ" **Meg called from the door**"Supper"** JJ turned and looked at Meg. Then he saw her face turn to pure fear "**WILL"** she screamed on the top of her lungs. JJ turned, alarmed, to see a car secinds away from Will who was standing in the middle of the road holding the ball. **"Will watch out" JJ** cried runnign towards his younger brother. But it was to late. Will was lying on the pavement in front of the car. "**What`s with all the screaming"** Jack asked comeing out onto the front step. Then he saw Meg running onto the street, & JJ bending over something he walked closer and saw that the something was his youngest son.**"Will"** he yelled. 

***Will is in the hosptal**   
***Jimmy sets his plan in motion**   
*** Michel comforts`s Meg about Will******

**Also i just have to say my heart broke for Meg when Luke said he new her from school and he was Patty`s teacher, but i nearly died laughing when Roxanne asked him about the soda and he answered "And one for my girl friend.**


	6. Please Don Leave Me!

* i don`t know Roxanne`s Name so I made it up 

***Will is in the hosptal**   
***JJ & Jack grasp onto a tiny bit of hope**   
*** Luke goes to Roxanne**

**"What happened" **Helen asked running out of the house. "**It's Will"** JJ answered "**He was struck by a car" ."What" Helen** asked horrified **"My baby. Where`s my baby"**. She looked around till she saw Will`s crumbled up body laying seconds away from the front of a small red car. **"Will"**She screamed running towards Jack,Will, The man driing the car, & Meg. **"Helen, stay back"** Jack warned. "**I want to see me son"** She cried. **"JJ call 991. Tell them to get over here ASAP" **Jack ordered. When JJ just stood looking shocked at his baby brother Jack yelled **"NOW". **JJ woke up and ran into the house **"What wrong JJ" **Patty asked walking down the stairs. JJ igorned her her and dailed the phone **"Yes, my brother was just hit by a car. Can you get a ambulance over here. Rose street, house 13. Please hurry" **he said into the phone.** "What" **Patty asked** "Will"**. She fainted onto the hard brown floor. JJ picked her up and brung her up into her & Meg`s room. He put her ontop of her bed and rushed down the stairs. When he arrived out side Will hadn`t been moved and His mother was pacing the sidewalk, His father was talking to the man, & Meg was sitting beside Will stroking his head. He ran over to his mother **"mom, don`t worry. There on there way. He will be fine"** He said. Helen looked at her son **"Thank you"** she said. **"Will is strong" **JJ answered. Minutes later they heard the ambulance coming. Finally it came into sight. Jack waved his arms **"over here"**. They all stood in silence as Will was loaded into the ambulance. **"I want to go with him" **Helen said. **"i don't know"** Jack said thinking it over **"if you want you husband can come along to"** The Ambulance driver commented "But we have to get going". **"Jack"** Helen asked. **"JJ watch your sisters"** Jack answered helping Helen into the back of the truck. "**Sure"** JJ answered. The he remembered Patty** "Come on Meg" **he said helping her up from her seat on the side walk. "**Phone"** Meg yelled as they pulled away. **"JJ" Meg** said before bursting into tears. **"Come on Meg. He'll be fine" **JJ said hugging his sister. He felt meg shaking inside his arms. **"Come in side. Patty fainted, and i forgot about her when i came back outside"** JJ told Meg. **"patty" **Meg asked alarmed **"Is she okay". "She was just shocked" **JJ explained. So him and Meg went inside. When they went up to check on Patty she was awake and sitting beside her window. When they walked inside the room Patty never looked at them. She kept staring outside **"Patty are you okay" **Meg asked gently. Patty never answered. **"Pat a cake" **JJ asked using her baby nickname **"Talk to us"**. She looked up at them, and they saw her face was totally tear stained **"is....he......is...he dead"** she asked shivering **"Of course not" **JJ answered rushing towards her. he hugged her close, just as he had done to Meg moments ago. "**Will won`t die. I promise you"** he promised._ "I just hope i can keep this promise_" he though.

L8ter that night

Patty lay asleep on the couch. Roxanne sat beside Meg (Roxanne is staying over for the night) comforting her, & JJ sat at the kitchen table with Alison **"It`s my fault" **JJ admitted **"i should have been watching him". "JJ you only turned your head for a second" **Alison said hugging him. **"Yah and because of that second Will Maybe dead. Why haven`t they called"** he asked banging his hand on the table & jumping up. Meg & Roxanne looked up. Alison noted that Meg`s face was red as a beet **"JJ sit down" **She warned. **"Alison what if i killed my own brother" **he whispered sitting back down. **"JJ........"**Alison started but the phone cut her off. Meg & JJ ran towards the phone. **"Dad" **JJ asked reaching the phone frist. **"Son"** he said sadly. **"What happened, is he alright, what`s going on.."** he asked in a rush. **"Well.."** he started **"Will just went into surgery".. "WHAT"** JJ screamed into the phone. **"What" ** Meg asked in a panick. Alison, Roxanne & now very much awake Patty ran into the hall **"What has happened" **Ali asked. JJ pretended not to hear them "**Why dad" **he asked** "Why surgery". "Surgery" **Meg asked horrifed. Roxanne ran to her and hugged her tight. Alison pulled {atty close to her side "**If they don`t Will could be paralyzed for life"** Jack answered sadly "**Your mother & I won`t be home tonight so watch your sisters, & tell them everything. We will call when he gets out"**. **"Bye Dad" **JJ said in a daze. he hung up the phone and looked at the girls **"Will could be paralyzed for life" **he said putting his head down **"His in surgery now". "NO" **Patty howled **"Not Will". "No God please" **Meg prayed.**"I am so sorry" **Alison said walking over to her boyfriend and hugging him.

~the next day~

**"Jack Pryor" **Mrs.Smallwood asked standing in front of the class for roll call.No answer. **"Jack Pryor"**   
"He isn't here" A voice said.** "one of his siblings was hit by a car"** Another voice said. That caught Luke's attention. _Meg was JJ`s sibling, could she have been. No not Meg, but what if it was. It had to be serios if JJ wasn`t in school. Meg, not Meg. Please don`t be Meg" _ he prayed. _"Roxanne will know. I have to get down to see her" _he though. **"Mrs. Smallwood. I need to go to the bathroom" **Luke asked standing up. **"Go ahead Luke. Today we will learn about........"** She answered as Luke left the room. he fastly ran down to Mrs. Grace`s 10th grade class room. he knocked on the door. Mrs. Grace opened the door **"Yes Luke , what may i do for you"** she asked. **"Can I see Roxanne Debouja" **Luke asked. **"She isn`t here today"** Mrs. Grace answered. Luke`s heart skipped a beat **"Then i guess Meg Pryor wouldn`t be in, either would she". "No she isn`t i am sorry". "That`s okay"** Luke said running down the hall. He had to get to Meg.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Will ran after the dog. It felt so good to run with out his brace. He wondered why he could run without it. But when the puppy darted his way he forgot about it.**"This is fun" **he said falling to the ground._

~*~*~"**We are loseing him"** the doctor yelled. **"Please Will, come back"** Jack prayed outside the room~*~*~

_**"But I wish JJ or Dad were here to see me run". "But i am here son"**.Will looked up to see his father walk towards him **"Dad"** Will yelled running to his father. **"Willy boy you got to come back to us"** His father informed him **"Put Dad i can run here. I am normal, just like JJ , I can run, I can play football" **Will explained.**"Please son come back to us" **His father asked agian.Before Wll could responded his father was gone. Will sat down on a patch of grass and though._

**"JJ, when will they call" **Meg asked leaning against her brother. JJ rubbed his sisters head **"I don`t know, Meggie"** JJ said calling her, her childhood nickname. **"But J, what if....what could happen...he could" **she mumbled on. **"Don`t talk like that"** JJ ordered his sister **"Don`t ever talk like that".**

Luke banged on Roxanne`s door "**Roxanne, it`s Luke open up"** he yelled. After what seemed like years the door swung open **"Geez ba, whatta trying to do. Know down my door"** Roxanne laughed. **"How can you laugh at a time like this"** Luke asked in disbelief. Suddenly Roxanne`s face turned serious **"Thanks Luke, I had just forgotten about it after like hours of worrying"** she said whipping away a tear. **"Yah"** she sniffled. **"Ohmigod Meg"** he said pacing in front of the door. **"Yah she took it horrible. I stayed with her all night"** Roxanne told him. **"You saw her"** Luke asked. **"Well yah. When she phoned I rushed over"** she said leaning against the door frame. **'She phoned you"** Luke asked suprised **"I though she was dead". "DEAD"** Roxannne exclaimed "**Will was hit by the car, not her"."Will"** Luke asked "**I though....".** Luke mumbled on while he ran from Roxanne building. **"He though she was dead"** Roxanne said shakeing her head **"If Meg was dead i dunno what I would do".**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**   
** "Please God, Save my son"** Helen prayed sitting down in the hospital chapel** "I don't what we will do without my baby"**. She took out a tissue and ran it over her wet cheeks **"Will is only a baby, he has got to live through this". **She looked up at the statue of Mary "**You took Megan when she was 10, why" she asked "Why. How could you take my sister. She was my hero, you destroyed my life"** Helen cried remembering the small blond. **"She was just like Meg, Meg could have been her twin when she was that age"** she said picturing her daughter at the tender age of 10 **"Pease, Megan save my son" **she begged.   
** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*flash back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"**Helen honey, your sister was in an accident"** her father said sitting across from a 7 year old Helen sitting on her bed swinging her short legs. She sat and blowed a bubble with her grape gum. She blocked her father out and remember how Megan had gave her the gum when she had left to go to Jessica`s party **_"Here Helly, you can have my last pieace of gum. you dersrive it for getting a 100 on your test" her sister smiled and ran out to the car. Leaveing a little Helen awe struck. She was never aloud to have gum. She watched as her big sister twriled on the pavement, her new party dress swishing in the wind. Helen watched as she stopped and looked up at her "Helly, you gave try it on when i get back". Helen was so excited about trying on the pretty pink dress. _"Helen, Helen are you listing" **her father asked. **"What did you say Daddy" **Helen asked twisting her long blond braid. **"I said, sweet heart. Megan was in a accident. She was hit by a drunk driver walking home from Katie`s party. Do you understand what I am saying" **her asked. She shook her head 'no' **"Where is Meggie"** she asked. **"Hon, Megan won`t be comeing home. She is gone to heaven" **her father said fighting back tears. **"Why?"** Helen asked alarmed **"Was I bad"**. **"NO"** her father answered hugging her close **"Sweetie you were perfect. But Meggie was hurting and now she is safe and happy".**

Helen sat perfectly still. She sat in a big pew with her father & mother. She watched as her sister`s body was closed into a coffin.** "Daddy why are they closing the box, Meggie will die**" she asked. **"On hun she is already is" **Helen`s mother said putting her youngest daughter on her lap. "**No Daddy said she was gone to heaven" **Helen explained. **"He was right. Meggie is in heaven but her body is here"** Helen`s mother said trying not to break down. **"No, I won`t let them bury her" **she cried jumping out of her mothers arms** "Helen"** her mother and father cried. But she ran to the front of the church. She felt tears spill over her face.**"Meggie, i am coming" **she cried. She came to a dead stop in front of the casket. She saw Megan laying there in a long white flowing dress & white flowers in her long blond curly hair. **"Meggie is an angel"** she exclaimed. She had forgotten all her attempted ideas to save Megan. She soon felt her father pick her up and walked back to there pew** "I love you Meggie"** she called to her sister.

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* end flash back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   
**"hey hun"** she heard Jack come in. When he saw her face he new his theory was true. She had been thinking about Megan. **"Honey, Will, will make it"** he said hugging her tight. **"He has two. By baby boy _cannot_ die".**   



	7. Alison Wait

* * *

  
**_*Short Bt I wants to post b/c I would get a much of a chance over the neek week with exams_**   
**_*I don't know if I said Allison's last name, but i deleted the frist part of my story. So sorry but I changed it!_**

_'Knock Knock'' _Luke knocked on Meg`s door. He waited for an answer. Nobody came** "Meg" **he yelled **"It`s Luke".** After a few minutes he heard footsteps comeing towards the door. The door opened slowly. When it was fully open he saw Meg looking at him through sad eyes. Her face and eyes were red, and she had on a black button up shirt and dark red capri pants.** "What are you doing here?**" she asked. "**Meg, I heard about Will. I am so sorry". "OH Luke"** she cried throunging herself into his arms. He gently rubbed her back **"Meg don`t worry he will be fine". "How do you know. What if he .........they say he could lose full use of his legs**". Luke didn`t respond, he kissed the top of her head **"Don`t worry Meg. Every thing will work out"**

**"Hey Alison wait up" ** a voice called. Alison new the voice. She didn`t stop walking. "**Alison, Please wait".** The voice sounded closer **"Alison, you need to hear me out"**. Alison started to walk faster. **"Alison"** the voice said agian. She was about to run when a hand grabed her** "I told you to stop" **he said anger. "Let go of me" she asid stuggleing.** "Alison I love you. She ment nothing to me"** he pleated. **"Stop it. We are over. It`s 2 months. Get over it!**". She tried to run, but he held her to tight. **"Please " **she begged. **"Alison, nobody dumps me and get`s away with it". "Please" **she yelled. But it was to late. She soon felt a hard hit on her face. And then all she could see was blackness. 

JJ looked at his watch. 4:00. Alison was supposed to be there at 3. Meg satd on the couch with Patty laying in her arms. Meg seemed a bit happy when Luke had stopped by earlier, but now she was glum agian. **"Hey Meg, will you help me make dinner"** he asked. **"JJ when will they know if he going to be alright" **she asked instead of answering. "**Well it was over 3 hours ago. So they should know by i dunno. Soon I hope" **before he could say anything else the phone rang. They all turned pale and looked at each other. JJ raced to the hall, with Meg & Patty close behind, and picked up the phone. **"Hello"** he asked. Nobody answered.** "Hello?"** he asked agian.** "JJ"** a voice asked. "**Yes, Who is this"** he shook his head at Meg & Patty and they walked back into the living room.** "Hello, I am Alison`s Mother" **she said. "**Oh hello Mrs.Barrgton, Alison isn`t here. She never showed up" **JJ said. **"OH I am not looking for her. JJ, Alison had been in a accident**" she said sadly. "**Accident. What do you mean?**" he said frightened.** "She was beat up. Her friend Mandy found here in an ally way near school. She is in the hosptal now. She is fine, but badly beaten. I just though maybe if you came...". "I`ll be there as fast as I can**" he said already takeing his coat of the little desk by the phone. **"Oh Thanks you, I know she loves you, even though it`s only been months sience Jimmy...". "Jimmy"** JJ said "**She went out with Jimmy Riley". "Why yes dear, for 2 years. They broke up awhile back". "Why didn`t I know. I went to school with both of them". "Oh not many people new, dear. Jimmy wasn`t supposed to have a girlfrind because of Bandstand. And Alison agreeded to keep it among friends". "Oh, Thanks Mrs. Barrgton. I will be there in a few". "Thank you JJ, She is on floor 3 room 13. good bye". "Bye"** he said in a daze. "Meg, come here" he called.She ran into the hall **"I have to go to the hosptal. Alison has been in an accident. I will be home in less then an hour. I have to see her". "Of course. I hope Alison is alright"."Me to"** he said runing out of the house** "me to"**


	8. hes awake

*sorry it takes so long & they are short, but I am doing exams & I have sick for a few weeks now. So they should be soon getting up faster and being longer. Thanks 

**"There's Doctor,Oates" **Helen cried pointing to the tall blond headed doctor coming towards them. "**Doc what can you tell us about our son**" Jack right away. The doctor smiled "**Well will is awake and asking for you. And he will gain full use of his legs after therapy**". **"Omigod" **Helen cried in happiness** "Jack did you hear that. Our son is fine". "I heard honey. I heard**" He said hugging her. **"When can we see him**" Jack asked. **"Right now"** The doctor answered. **"If you would follow me. I can bring you too him" "Our son is all right"** Helen sad again as if trying to convince herself. On the way to the room they saw JJ rush past. **"JJ" **Jack called. He stopped in his tracks. "Dad" he asked confused. "JJ, what are you doing here" Helen asked. "**Its Alison. She was beat up. Her mother ask me to come"** JJ said** 'Ohmigosh. How's Will"**. Helen's smile returned "**He is fine. he will gain full use if his legs". "That's wonderful**" JJ said "**I just hope Alison comes out as good As Will". "I do to. Give her parents my sympathies"** Helen said. **"I will. Tell Will i will be along on my out". "Will do son"** Jack said. **"Thanks"** JJ said and ran off again**. "We have to call the girls"** Jack said**. "We have to see William frist" **Helen said. When they reached the room they saw Will laying pale on the bed. **"Will**" Helen cried running for her son. 

**"JJ, She isn`t awake. She is on a coma. But The doctor`s told us she can hear us"**

Alison lay silent on her bed. When Mrs. Barrigton let her in JJ could hardly believe that the women laying in the bed was his Alison. The girl he loved with all his heart. Her face was bruised & cut but he could still see that her face was as pale as the pillow her head lay on. JJ felt tears form in his eyes. He walked slowly over to the bed. When he sat down, he looked at the women he loved. Although she looked different when he took a hold of her hand he new it was the same girl he had went ice skating with a week ago.** "Oh Alison, baby. I love you so much"** he whispered. He kissed her hand "**I don't know if you can hear me. But if you can just know that i Love you with all my heart"**. He waited for her to respond by saying_ "Oh JJ I love you to"_. But the answer never came. He looked down at her hand, in his own, & saw that it was wet. Then he noticed it was from his own tears. He laid his head beside her`s and closed his eyes. The sleepless night that he had the night before, caught up to him. And soon he was fast asleep. 

**"Oh Meg when will they call"** Patty asked for the 100th time. "I** wish I new Patty. I really wish I new". "I just cannot stop thinking about it" **Patty said rubbing her head. **"Let's do something to keep our mind of it. How about I give you a make over**" Meg suggested. **"How do you mean"** Patty asked. "**I could put some makeup on you, & ohmigosh. I just remembered, something perfect we could also do. Mom kept a whole bunch of old dresses up in the attic. They were hers when she was younger. How about I do your make up and then we go up their and try on the dresses". "That's sounds like fun**" Patty admitted. **"Okay, Let's go" **Meg said taking a Patty's hand 

**"hi Mommy"** Will said.** "Hello sweet heart"** Helen said drying her wet eyes. **"Hey Sport"** jack said kissing his son`s s forhead.** "hi dad" **he answered. "How are you feeling, hun" Helen asked her son. **"tried"** he answered**. "Well the doctor`s say you should make a full recovery"** Jack said sitting on the bed. **"That`s great"** he said. **"If you wouldn`t mind, I would like to sleep. But whould you stay with me". "It` fine son". "Of course honey"** Helen said sitting down in a chair beside his bed. 

JJ opened his eyes. He was sure he had felt somehting on his head. He took his head off the bed and looked around. When his eyes fell upon Alison, he saw something. Her eyes were opened. "**Ohmigosh, Alison" **he yelled** "Your awake". "Yah"** she answered looking at him **"Where ami I?". "The hosptal ,baby"** he answered reachung out to stroke her face. She pulled back** "Don`t" **she said.** "It`s okay Alison. Your safe now". "I don`t understand" **she mumbled.** "Alison, you were attacked**" he explained. **"I don`t remember**" she stated.** "Oh Alison, maybe that`s for the better. I mean..". "No" **she said cutting off** "I don`t remember you".**


End file.
